Heavenly Mothering
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Hiccup's mother thoughts and feelings about her son. Used to be a one shot, but I changed my mind and made it a series of his mother's thoughts during the season. DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon
1. How To Train Your Dragon

When I died, the first thoughts when I arrived in Valhalla where, oh nut, but that was closely followed by, Hiccup's now has no one who would understand him.

I had to deal with Stoic and the entire village making my small son feel even be able to do nothing about it. I had to watch him be taken care of by Stoic. I had to watch when Stoic finally had enough and handed Hiccup off to Gobber, and I saw how Gobber treated Hiccup like his own son. Gobber was always good to Hiccup when he was a baby and now I could watch my baby learn the act of black-smithing.

I saw what Stoic and the other villagers never saw. Well, maybe apart from Gobber. Hiccup did not have the brawn of a viking, nor did he have the guts.  
But he had brains. His hand worked smoothly when creating weapons for anyone of the village. Yet, he never told them that it was him that made it, and allowed Gobber to take all the credit.

Then, I saw a miracle.

Hiccup shot down a Night Fury.

I felt so much anger at the way the villager laughed at him. I saw self hatred fill my son's soul.  
After years of torture, all that was left of my innocent son was sarcasm to anyone who talked to him, self hatred and everything that should never have access to the soul of my son.  
When Hiccup disobeyed his father and ran off for the Night Fury and when he released it and it never ate him, I was gobsmacked.

From a young age I had been taught that a Dragon has no mercy yet that Night Fury showed my son mercy.

Then when Hiccup returned and watched the Night Fury, I saw that they had similar souls, almost like they were brothers.

Then, again, when Hiccup arrived back with fish and the Night Fury ate it. The drawings and the first humane contact between man and beast.

I watched as their friendship grew, as my son began to fill the soul-less body and even "Toothless", as Hiccup had dubbed him, became more like a puppy and not a dangerous Dragon.

They became, not friends, not even Best Friends covered it.

They had become brothers.

The brothers that had conquered the sky, that will never be separated as it would lead to them dying as their souls would be incomplete. They would feel incomplete.

I felt okay when Astrid, the Hofferson's daughter, found out. It was human contact for my son. But when she saw my son for what he really is and not what he hid from everyone. She saw Hiccup, Dragon-Rider.

She saw what I saw.

Which is why I wanted to kill Stoic for when he found out. He took the only good thing away from the son and then promptly disowned him and banished him and then sailed away with most of the village and a tied down Night Fury.

I felt proud when Hiccup taught the other teens how to ride Dragons and flew to catch up with the boats.

Stoic had made the Red-Death angry and it nearly killed him only for his NOT-son to rescue. I smiled when Stoic stopped Hiccup from drowned and then rescued Toothless and said sorry. He never says sorry. When he tried to stop Hiccup from leaving, Hiccup used his own line against him.

I always did tell him that the line would bite him in the ass.

When Hiccup killed the Red-Death, I was happy and proud up until he got knocked out and went falling back into the flames. Toothless flying after him with his all of three wings.

When Hiccup was in a coma, I would sing to him and talk to him and pretend that I was really there.

When he woke up and the first thing he was his brother and they way he adapted to the prosthetic made me really delighted.

But, oh how I laughed, when I saw that the other Vikings rode Dragons but my son rode with his brother.

My baby boy had grown up.

Yet he and Toothless still had many faces to face.

Funnily enough, Toothless having to deal with a love struck teenage boy springs to mind.


	2. Gift Of The Night Fury

Hiccup was finally happy. Toothless was back.

I was worried when Hiccup decided to make Toothless a self control wing so he can follow the Dragons.

Toothless was shocked at the present and decided to do something for Hiccup, but everyone assumed that he had ran away. My poor son.

Then Hiccup was taken by Meatlug, who Fishlegs had tied down.

He was the first human to see the Dragon's Hatching Ceremony.

And he returned with all the Dragons and everyone was happy, but Hiccup but I knew he was going to be happy because Toothless was flying like the wind to get home to his rider.

His brother.

When Toothless arrived, I nearly cried at Hiccup's reaction.

His beat everyone's else, well Fishlegs nearly knocked his Dragon out but, whatever.

He hugged his Dragon and Toothless actually hugged back.

Then he gave Hiccup my breast plate er his helmet.

And they hugged again.

I know my son is in good hands.


	3. How To Start A Dragon Academy

Poor Hiccup.

My son had to deal with something he never thought of when Dragons were invited to Berk.

My favourite was the poo shower.

Hiccup apologized to Bucket while ducking under his and Mulch's umbrella.

Then stupid old Mildew had to deal with it.

I hated him way before Hiccup was born.

Stupid old crow.

Somehow, in a way only Hiccup can deal with, he found a way to fix everyone.

He used the Dragon's habits and made them benefit to the village.

The poo was used to help the crops.

But Hiccup will never cease to surprise me.

* * *

**A/N : I am sorry if anything of this is wrong but I only saw this once, same with the other episodes, and had to watch them online. And my headphones broke so I can't watch them again until I get new ones. **


	4. Viking For Hire

Oh, poor Gobber. Now that the fighting was over, thanks to _my_ son, he was out of a job.

And Hiccup felt guilty.

He tried everything to give Gobber a job, including making the gang saddles, _and _that really did not work.

Then Hookfang, my nephew's dragon, was not listening to anyone. She let Hiccup close but would not do anything he said other than calm down.

Then my brilliant son saw what was wrong and left it to Gobber.

Gobber, the Dragon Dentist.

Dragons from all over will come and see him.

:-)


End file.
